Bendin' in the Wind
Episode Number: 3ACV13 Title: Bendin' in the Wind Original Airdate: Starring: Also Starring: Special Guests: Intro Promotion: Caption: Intro Cartoon: Directed by: Assistant Director: Written by: Storyboarded by: Music: *The song "My Broken Friend", performed by Beck and Bender, was written by Christopher Tyng, Eric Horsted and Ken Keeler. *The two other songs played during the episode are "Where It's At" from the album Odelay and "Sexx Laws" from Midnite Vultures. Plot Quotes References *In the shot of the United States map it is shown that some states have been renamed in the future including "Nukevada", referencing the nuclear testing that took place in Nevada, and "WyΩing"(the electrical symbol for Ohm taking the place of om). California, which contains the San Andreas Gorge rather than a fault line, is split into "HighCal" and "LoCal". The state of Pennsylvania has become the "Penn Republic" and "Sylvania", a parody of Czechoslovakia splitting into the Czech Republic and Slovakia, and a reference to the Sylvania electronics company. One state (contiguous with present-day Utah) is named, in Alienese, "Human Farm". XORegon references XOR encryption. Other changed names include: Idaho: "UserID:aho" Kentucky: 'Ucky New Jersey: New New Jersey Ohio: eHIO Oregon: XORegon, Washington: "Washingtron" Washington D.C.: Washington A.C. West Virginia: East West Virginia *The title is a play on the Bob Dylan song "Blowin' in the Wind". This is the second episode of a series created by Matt Groening to parody this song, the first one being The Simpsons episode D'oh-in In The Wind. *At one point the score of Bender's song is shown. It is actually the theme from Beethoven's 5th Symphony in C minor (although it is shown in the key of D minor). *While playing "Where It's At", Bender sings a mock-up of the line "I got two turntables and a microphone" by singing "Got a washboard stomach and a microphone." Also, instead of singing "That was a good drum break", Beck sings the line, "That was a washboard break." *Beck parodies his own songwriting: Beck: "When I'm upset I write a song about it. Like when I wrote "Devils Haircut," I was feeling really...really...what's that song about?". And again: Bender: Hey, yeah, I could write a song! With real words, not phoney ones like "odelay". Beck: "Odelay" is a word. Just look it up in the Becktionary. holds the Webster's Abridged Becktionary (From Bzooty to Whiskeyclone). *Beck's Tour Bus closely resembles the Thomas Saf-T-Liner C2. *The chase scene at the end is inspired by the 1968 movie Bullitt, and the part of the chase in Chinatown could refer to a scene in the video for Beck's Devil's Haircut. The green Volkswagen New Beetle that is seen throughout the chase is a reference to the green Beetle seen throughout the chase scene in Bullitt. *When Bender discovers that he is no longer broken he says that he can't sing about being broken if he's not and he then says "It's just like Christina Aguilera singing in Spanish" this is a reference to Christina Aguilera singing many songs in Spanish despite her first language being English. *When the Bus is dug up, Bender asks if it is one of "Those Led Zeppelins I've heard so much about." Leela later asks if it is a Jefferson Starship. *On the map of the United States in the year 3000, Washington D.C.'s name has changed to Washington A.C., referencing direct current and alternating current. *The concert Bend-Aid is a reference to the famine relief effort Band Aid, and, obviously, Bender's name. *Bender lands at "Fisherman's Worf", renamed after the Star Trek: The Next Generation character Worf. *The Robot "Patch Cord Adams" is a portmanteau and reference to both Patch Adams and the use of an electrical or optical cable, or patch cord, to 'patch in' two electrical devices. *When Bender eats the chips dug up by the hole project, he defecates bricks, which is a reference to potato chips made with the fat substitute Olestra. This substance was rumored to severely upset the bowels, hence the phrase "shitting bricks". *The name of the whale oil used is Mobil Dick, a portmanteau and reference to both Mobil Oil and Moby Dick. *The robot whose head exploded in the episode A Fishful of Dollars can be seen in the crowd of broken robots. *Bender holding the microphone upside down, is a reference to the microphone handling styles of various performers including Freddie Mercury of Queen and Fred Durst of Limp Bizkit. *Cylon and Garfunkel sing the lyrics to "Scarborough Fair", originally performed by Simon and Garfunkel. Cylons are the robotic nemesis of the "Battlestar Galactica" from the series of that name. Goofs Conflicting issues involve the fact that despite the map displayed in this episode, Washington D.C. is referred to as such, rather than Washington A.C. and "New New Jersey" is often referred to as just "New Jersey". Additionally, in the episode The 30% Iron Chef, Bender references Eugene, "Oregon", differing from "XORegon". Presumably these state parodies were only thought up for this episode as they are not used at any other point in the series. External Links Episode Transcript Footnotes Category:Episodes